Pencil and Paper 2
|genre = Action-Platformer |modes = |ratings = |platforms = |media = 3DS Card}} Pencil and Paper 2 is the sequel to the hit Vectrix Inc. game, Pencil and Paper. Many mechanics and characters have returned to this game, and some new characters are in, too. Pencil and Paper 2 is for the Nintendo 3DS, like its predecessor. The 3D is being reworked, however, after many complaints that the area behind Taka-Alaon that sticks out at you was a "nuisance", "unnecessary addition to a great game", and "it was harder to concentrate on movement in front." Story After a epic defeat at the hands of Taka Alaon, The Great Shadow Being was going through his past plan to see if he had taken any missteps. Shadin, The Great Shadow Being's staff that was possessed by an unholy god of the same name, was leaning against The Great Shadow Beings' throne when The Great Shadow Being realized his flaw. The plan was for the drawn monsters of The Great Shadow Being to guard each color of the spectrum from Taka-Alaon, stripping his village and his people, the Nativs, of color, therefore putting them under a black-and-white curse, just like that of The Great Shadow Being's town, Grayscale City. However, the colors were in top shape, waiting for Taka-Alaon to retrieve them. The Great Shadow Being realized that the only way to truly place the Nativs' village under a gray-scaled spell was to obliterate the Color Drops, the solid embodiments of the colors. So, he took Shadin and ran out of his castle, only to see that across the great ocean, the Nativs' were enjoying a color festival. The Great Shadow Being became enraged with so much sheer jealousy that Shadin channeled the power through to the top of the staff, or Shadin's head. Now a great purple blaze burned on top of Shadin's indestructible skull. The Great Shadow Being quickly realized that to destroy the Color Drops, he must melt them down. And so he did, one by one, until the Nativs' celebration turned into a village-wide panic. The elder, Oldson, suffered a heart attack at mere sight, and Taka-Alaon and his apprentice, Alak-Mono, knew terror once again came down on the Color Drops. Content with his deadly feat, The Great Shadow Being returned to his castle, locking the one pathway to his room with Color-Access Doors, something impossible to open from the outside without the correct Color Drop, and now there were none of those. But, the Nativs' god, Hue, devised a back-up plan. He used the little power he had left to scatter Color Drips, smaller drops of color that could be combined into full-on Color Drops, over the islands, including the two new Dark Isles that appeared when the colors went away. He then scattered Color Blips, even smaller drips of color that could fill up a Color Meter, used to power paint-using items. And with that, Hue fell into a coma-like sleep, waiting for color to be returned. Now it's up to you, Taka-Alaon, to put back the Color Drops and defeat The Great Shadow Being once again! Gameplay The gameplay of Pencil and Paper 2 is fairly simple. The list of controls is below: Slider Pad: Moving Taka-Alaon Control Pad: Equip Items mapped to the 4 directions. Button A: Attack (with the Nativ Spear) Button B: Jump (Press B in air for Air-Jump, run while pressing B for High, Double, and Triple Jump.) Button X: Use Equipped Item Button Y: Raise Wooden Shield (Shield will block or reduce damage done by enemies.) Buttons L & R: Camera Control Button Start: Pauses the game; Pause Menu appears. Button Select: Opens Items menu. (This is used to map items to the Control Pad, and to see the overall list of items.) The game is open world in a special way. You unlock worlds in a semi-linear fashion; each door in The Great Shadow Being's Castle requires a certain number of a certain color of Color Drips, which unlock new islands once opened. You can then explore said island freely, you can choose to take one the dungeon and the boss first, then search for the Overworld's Drips, a method similar to Banjo-Kazooie ''and Banjo-Tooie''. There are stereoscopic 3D cut-scenes in this game. The rest of this game is in polygonal 3D. Worlds The worlds of Pencil and Paper 2 are modified versions of the original Pencil and Paper islands. Pencil and Paper 2 ''also includes two ALL-NEW isles to explore! Each world has an Overworld, where most collectibles and secrets are located, and a Dungeon, where the world's main item is and where the boss is. '''World 1: Green Forest Island' Color Drip Color: Green No. of Color Drips to collect: 10 Boss: Saberon, Angry Shadow Tiger World 2: Yellow Pyramid Isle Color Drip Color: Yellow No. of Color Drips to collect: 10 Boss: Mummyan, Undead Wrapped Corpse World 3: Blue Shores Island Color Drip Color: Blue No. of Color Drips to collect: 10 Boss: Landsharka, Washed-Up Terror World 4: Orange Cavern Isle Color Drip Color: Orange No. of Color Drips to collect: 10 Boss: Rokta, Sister of Rokton World 5: Indigo Mountain Island Color Drip Color: Indigo No. of Color Drips to collect: 10 Boss: The False Shadow Being, Description in Name World 6: Purple Poison Waters Isle Color Drip Color: Purple No. of Color Drips to collect: 10 Boss: Master Shade, The Master of Poisonous Poltergeists World 7: Red Volcano Island Color Drip Color: Red No. of Color Drips to collect: 10 Boss: Scorch, The Fire-Breathing Dragon World 8: Dark Spires Isle Color Drip Color: Gold No. of Color Drips to collect: 5 Boss: The False Shadin Staff, Description in Name World 9: Dark Explorer's Island Color Drip Color: Silver No. of Color Drips to collect: 5 Boss: The False Taka-Alaon, Description in Name World 10/Recurring World: Grayscale City Isle No Color Drips Bosses: 1. The Great Shadow Being 2. Shadin Staff World recurs because to access a new world, you need the place's map, locked away in color-specific rooms in The Great Shadow Being's Castle. World 11: The Gods' Home No Color Drips Final Boss: The True Shadin, God of Shadows Collecting all 80 Color Drips will unlock World 11, which is why when you defeat The Great Shadow Being and the Shadin Staff, the game is not fully completed. Items W1: Line/Curve Tool (Creates a line from one pointed end, like the top of a spire, to another. Taka-Alaon's shoes follow that line or curved line across.) W2: Fill Tool (Fills grayscaled parts of the environment when used on them. This can solve puzzles and give you extra score points, which lead to Extra Lives.) W3: Gradient Tool (an upgraded Fill Tool, but Gradient can be used to fill enemies with Red, Blue, or Green gradient, killing them.) W4: Select Tool (Allows you to select an area to teleport to. This item is '''very' well hidden and is not required. It is in World 4, but not in 4's dungeon.)'' W5: Zoom In/Out Tool: (Acts like a telescope; allows you to see farther into your current point of view.) W6: Color Picker Tool: (You can take a color from anything and assign it to your Fill/Gradient Tool, allowing you to match the colors of a certain room or object group.) W7: Eraser Tool: (Allows you to erase special Erase-Able Walls and Erase-Able Doors, which lead to new areas.) W8: Brush Tool: (Allows you to paint signs on doors, which open them.) W9: Pencil Tool: (Another '''very' well hidden item, this one allows you to access a program called Drawing Pad, where you can freely draw things using all your collected tools, and save to memory or an SD Card for exports. The pics save in .PNG format.)'' Gallery of Artworks P&P20001.jpg|The Great Shadow Being and Staff Shadin P&P20002.jpg|Taka-Alaon, The Hero of the Nativs P&P20003.jpg|The Official Logo scan0001.jpg|Alak-Mono Pencil and Paper 2 Japanese Case.png|The official Japanese boxart. Pencil and Paper 2 Case.png|The official American-European-Australian boxart. Soundtrack A soundtrack was in production, but was postponed for Pencil & Paper 3, because it was deemed easier to start over and release a bigger and better soundtrack for one game, rather than make one for this and then make one again for P&P3. Trivia *The game's main menu background animation shows a boat with a box on it saying "P&P2." This is the same boat docked in Grayscale City's port from the last game, and the box's code hinted towards this game. *The American-Euro-Australia logo has a pic of The False Shadow Being's head, because False has opposite eye color. *The Japanese logo also has a pic of The False Shadow Being's eye. *RaW eViL, anyone? This game has an 11th world called The Gods' Home, which is a modified version of a sky world from RaW eViL,'' Pencil and Paper ''1's beta game. *Also, the Grayscals all wear shirts that say "Raw. Evil. Cool." on them. We assume that the shirts are different colors. *The game is a very smooth-playing one, but a minor graphical glitch occurs when game first renders Dark Spires Isle. *P&P2 was supposed to be released in Nov. and Dec. for all listed countries, but was delayed to March 2011 because of the soundtrack and boxart production halt. *The boxart for Japan has a rating mistake. While "B" in CERO matches "E10+" in ESRB, P&P2 is more of a "low-end E10+", which means the CERO rating should be "A". Category:Platforming Games Category:Vectrix Inc. Games Category:Pencil and Paper Series Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3D Games Category:Open World Games Category:2011 Category:Rated E10+ Games